


Dark Heir - Second Year

by ViolaVampyre



Series: Dark Heir [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Gen, Good Death Eaters, Hermione Granger Bashing, Original Character(s), Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaVampyre/pseuds/ViolaVampyre
Summary: Darius enters his second year of Hogwarts and loses his father's diary. Meanwhile someone else has opened the Chamber of Secrets and let out the basilisk.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dark Heir [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607878
Comments: 28
Kudos: 37





	1. Lost Diary

Darius was walking through Diagon Alley with Draco, Lucius and Narcissa. It was time to shop for supplies for their second year at Hogwarts.

“I can’t believe we have to buy all of Lockhart’s books for DADA class. What can we possibly learn from that?” Draco complained and Darius agreed. He had never read any of the man’s books but he had heard of him. The man was a show off.

Speaking of the devil, as soon as they got to Flourish and Blotts Gilderoy Lockhart was there, promoting his new book to the press.

“It can’t be- Harry Potter!” someone exclaimed and true enough Potter appeared, looking lost as the photographers started taking his picture. Lockhart smiled widely as he grabbed Potter to his side. Potter looked like a deer in headlights as several flashes from the cameras went off in his face. Lockhart on the other hand was flourishing in the attention and made a speech on how Potter would be gifted with his entire book series.

“Poor Potter,” Darius muttered to himself as he browsed the books with his uncle. Draco was not as interested in books and was standing aside while his mother got the required books for him. Darius was looking through a book on dragons when he heard Draco’s voice:

“Bet you enjoyed that, Potter. You can’t even enter a bookstore without creating headlines.” Darius shook his head. His cousin had not liked Potter from the beginning due to his friends.

“Leave him alone,” a small red-haired girl said, trying to look threatening but failing. She and Potter both had soot on their face and clothes and had probably travelled by floo. Darius and his uncle went to Draco’s side while Granger and Weasley had joined Potter’s side.

“Draco, that’s enough,” Darius said while Lucius placed the handle of his cane on Draco’s shoulder. Draco took a step back and Darius went up to Potter.

“Hello Potter,” he greeted.

“Mr. Potter,” Lucius said and held out his hand. “Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last.” Harry took the offered hand and Lucius pulled him closer to carefully remove Potter’s hair from his forehead with his cane. 

“Forgive me, your scar is legend, as, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you,” Lucius said softly. Potter’s face was grave.

“Voldemort killed my parents,” he said with a tight voice. “He was nothing but a murderer.” Darius narrowed his eyes; he hated when people spoke badly about his father. His father was so much more than Potter thought and he had to hold himself back from protesting against Potter’s words. He barely heard Lucius’ reply to Potter but he heard Granger’s tight reply:

“Fear of a name only increase fear of the thing itself.” Lucius gazed at Granger.

“And you must be,” Lucius glanced at Draco who stood behind Granger. “Miss Granger. My boys have told me all about you.” Darius held back a smirk; Granger could only guess the things that him and Draco had told Lucius about her.

Darius saw the twins waved at them; he had kept in contact with the twins over the summer and had even met and them at one point. He wanted to speak to them when Mr Weasley appeared. Darius felt the tension between Mr Weasley and Lucius. Darius still had to give his uncle credit for remaining calm when he spoke to Mr Weasley even though he was insulting him. Mr Weasley however did not keep his calm and lounged at Lucius. They bumped into Darius and Weaselette who both dropped their books on the floor and Darius hurried to pick his up. In the end it was Hagrid who broke up the fight between Mr Weasley and Lucius.

Lucius quickly fixed his appearance, straightening his clothes and hair before he turned to Draco and Darius.

“Come on, boys,” Lucius finally said as he began to leave the book store.

“See you at school,” Darius told Potter and the twins as he left.

“I still do not understand why you must socialize with Weasleys,” Lucius said once they reached home.

“We have been through this, uncle Lucius,” Darius sighed. “The twins are not like their father or mother. Or even their little brother.”

“You chose your companions badly,” Lucius said exasperated and Darius chuckled.

“So, you have told me but I told you that the twins are valuable as friends,” he answered.

“As you wish,” Lucius sighed as he left to his study.

Darius chuckled on his way to his room where he sorted through his new purchases. He had already started to pack for his trip to Hogwarts and only had a few things left. He took his book bag and picked out his new books and began to sort through them. That was when he noticed it; his diary was gone. His precious diary that he brought with him everywhere was gone. His only communication with his father was lost. He frantically looked through his bag again but it was empty. He searched through his entire room, thinking he had forgotten it somewhere but it was nowhere to be found. He called on the house elves and asked them if they had seen it when they cleaned but nobody had. Darius was close to tears; he could not lose his diary.

Darius hurried over to his uncle’s study and knocked on the door. He waited until he was allowed to enter before he went inside.

“Uncle Lucius! My diary is gone,” he said, trying to calm himself. Lucius looked up from the parchments he was reading.

“Are you sure you have not misplaced it?” Lucius asked but Darius shook his head.

“I have looked everywhere,” he said almost desperately. He had to blink to keep the tears from coming.

“Calm down, Darius,” Lucius said as he went over to Darius and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “When was the last time you saw it?”

“I had it this morning. I was writing in it and telling father about our shopping trip,” Darius said softly. “Then I put it in my bag for safekeeping. But I have already looked in my bag a hundred times.” Lucius squeezed Darius’ shoulder.

“I am sure it will turn up somewhere,” he said with a comforting voice.

“What if it does not?” Darius asked. Lucius gave a reassuring smile.

“I’m sure it will. I’ll have the house elves look for it.” Darius nodded but he was still upset.

The diary was still not found when it was time to leave for Hogwarts.

“We will continue to look for it,” Lucius promised as he stood on the train platform to wave Darius and Draco off. Darius nodded.

“Thank you, uncle Lucius,” he said. Darius and Draco bid Lucius and Narcissa goodbye and then left to board the train.

While on the train Darius felt a little bit better while being surrounded by his friends. He smiled as he sat in a compartment along with Draco, Pansy and Blaise. He had seen them over the summer but it was still nice to see them again.

This year Darius and the others did not take the boats to the school but instead were guided to a place where some carriages waited, seemingly drawn by nothing. Darius however, knew that the carriages were drawn by Thestrals even if he himself could not see them.

During the welcome feast Darius noticed that Potter and Weasley were missing from the Gryffindor table which struck him as odd. All the other Weasley’s were there and the youngest one was of course sorted into Gryffindor with her brothers.

Darius caught the eyes of the twins and mouthed Potter to them and the twins shrugged their shoulders. If the twins did not know where someone was then it was rare for someone else to know.

The next morning at breakfast everyone knew what Potter and Weasley had done with taking the flying car and crashing it into the Whumping Willow. Darius held back a laugh when Weasley got a howler from his mother who scolded him in front of the whole school for what he had done. Potter too looked a little pale in the face at the howler.


	2. First Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darius has his first lesson with Lockhart

Darius was not sure how he would feel before the first DADA class; he thought the new professor Lockhart was a big show off but if he had truly done all those things he had written about it could prove to be an interesting class.

“Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly’s Most-Charming-Smile Award - but I don’t talk about that. I didn’t get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!” Lockhart introduced himself with bravado. Some of the students, mostly the girls, laughed at the professor’s joke.

The whole classroom was covered with portraits of Lockhart as well as his books. It all seemed too much to Darius but he was willing to give the man the benefit of a doubt.

“We will begin class with a little quiz,” Lockhart said as he handed out the quizzes to everyone. Despite calling it little the quiz was three pages long with 54 questions. Darius found that the quiz had nothing to do with defence against the dark arts but everything to do with Lockhart himself. Darius knew some of the answers even if he did not care to know them. He failed to realise what Lockhart’s favourite colour had to do with the subject matter.

“Tut tut,” Lockhart said once he had gathered the quizzes. “Hardly any of you knew that my favourite colour is lilac. But miss Hermione Granger knew that my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own brand of hair care products.” He winked at the girl and Granger basked in the praise, seeming to be as infatuated with the man as many of the other girls. Darius rolled his eyes.

“Now-“ Lockhart said as he stood up , wielding his wand. “be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind.” Darius perked up thinking that the man would finally teach them something useful.

“You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room,” Lockhart continued with a dramatic voice. “Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here.” He walked over to a cage covered with a thick cloth and hit the cage with his wand. Whatever was in the cage moved around. 

“I must ask you not to scream. It might…” here he grabbed the cloth and removed it. “provoke them!”

Darius saw the small creatures in the cage and immediately recognised them to be Cornish pixies. While not the most dangerous creatures they could be devilish little creatures who loved to cause mayhem. What Lockhart was doing with a cage full of the creatures he could not understand.

The next thing Darius knew Lockhart opened the cage and the pixies flew freely in the classroom. It was then official; the man was a moron. Immediately the pixies started grabbing students and tossing books around. It was chaos. Poor Longbottom was pulled up in the air by his ears and Darius tried to keep the pixies away from his hair.

Lockhart tried to cast some spell but in vain as the pixies merely took the wand from his hand and used it to loosen the dragon skeleton which hung from the ceiling, sending it crashing down.

Darius watched the professor start to withdraw, telling the students to handle the whole situation. Darius drew his wand and held it in a tight grip so that the pixies could not take it.

“Immobulus!” he shouted and the pixies floated, frozen in the air.

“Is it too much to ask to get a competent DADA teacher?” Draco asked as they left the class.

“Apparently,” Darius answered. “Why Dumbledore hired him I will never understand.”

“Cause the man is a moron,” Pansy quipped. She was one of the few girls who was not infatuated with Lockhart.

“Indeed,” Darius agreed.

Darius was not surprised when Draco told him he was the new seeker in the Slytherin Quidditch team. When Draco wrote home about it Lucius was so proud that he sponsored the whole team with new brooms.

Darius, Pansy, Theo and Blaise had gone to the Quidditch pitch to watch Draco’s first practise as an official member of the team when the Gryffindor team arrived as well. Darius and the others went up to the two teams when they saw Weasley and Granger do so as well.

“Those are Nimbus 2001s!” Weasley exclaimed as he saw the new brooms that the Slytherin team had. “Where did you get those?”

“A gift from Draco’s father,” Flint answered.

“Some can afford the best, Weasley,” Draco said proudly. Granger glared at him.

“At least none in the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in!” she quipped. Darius glared at her; she knew nothing of how much Draco had practised to get on the team.

“Do not speak of things you do not know, Granger,” he warned. “Draco earned his spot just like everyone else.”

“Sure, he did,” Granger said sarcastically and Darius had the urge to hit her over the head.

“You know what, no one asked you, Granger,” Darius said. “Go and drool over the new DADA teacher.”

“You’ll pay for that, Malfoy,” Weasley said and drew his cracked and taped wand. “Eat slugs!” Weasley pointed the wand at Darius but instead of casting the spell it backlashed and sent Weasley flying backwards. Darius could not hold back his laugh and neither could the other Slytherins. The Gryffindors hurried to Weasley’s side just as he vomited up a large slug.

“Serves him right,” Pansy said bitterly as Potter and Granger rushed Weasley away from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still looking for potential love interests for Darius. If you have any suggestions, please let me know.


	3. Voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post another chapter just because.

Darius and Draco were in Snape’s study having tea as they talked about the week that had been.

“And then he let the pixies loose in the classroom,” Draco said as he retold the events of their first DADA class. Snape frowned deeply.

“I knew the man was a moron,” he mumbled, half to himself. “The man is more concerned for his fame than teaching.”

“Strange that Dumbledore does not seem to notice his incompetence,” Darius said as he took a sip of his tea.

“You would be surprised what the headmaster fails to see,” Snape quipped. Darius and Draco let out small laughs when Darius heard a voice:

‘Come, come, come to me. Come to me!’ Darius knew that voice. He had heard it a number of times when he was down in the chamber but how could it be heard in the hallways?

“Something is wrong,” he said as he put down his cup of tea. “I can hear the Basilisk but that should be impossible. She should be down in the chamber.”

“Are you sure it is the Basilisk?” Snape asked and Darius nodded.

“I know her voice. Someone must have let her out but how?”

‘Blood. I smell blood. Let me rip you. Let me feed. Pain! Pain! Pain!’

“This is not good,” Darius said. “Something must have provoked her.” Darius had barely finished speaking before he was out of his chair and began to run out of the study, followed by Draco and Snape.

They reached a corridor that had been flooded with water and found Potter, Granger and Weasley standing before a wall on which someone had written in blood: “The Chamber of Secrets has been opened enemies of the heir…beware.” Darius stared at the text. Who, but himself, had opened the chamber and who had written that? He was so focused on the text that he barely noticed Filch’s cat hanging from one of the lanterns, appearing to be dead.

The corridor quickly filled with people who saw the text and the cat. Filch pushed his way to the front and saw his dear cat and flew in a rage, claiming that Potter had killed his cat.

“She’s only petrified,” Dumbledore said to calm the man. “but how I do not know.” Lockhart went on how he should have been there to counter the curse but Darius ignored him. He ignored everyone around him as he looked at the red letters on the wall. Who could have written it and why? He doubted it was Potter no matter what accusations Filch threw at him.

Dumbledore tried to calm the situation claiming that a draught would be done to cure Mrs Morris and cautioned everyone else.

Darius, Draco and Snape went back to Snape’s study where Darius paced the floor.

“This does not make sense. Nobody should know where the chamber is or how to open it yet someone did and let out the basilisk,” he spoke with frustration. He hated not knowing things.

“’Enemies of the heir beware’,” Draco quoted. “Are they talking about you?”

“I do not know!” Darius spoke with frustration. “I have no idea who wrote it.”

“Calm down, Darius,” Snape said and poured another cup of tea which he handed to Darius. “We will find out who it is.” Darius nodded and took a sip of the hot tea to calm his nerves.

“Could there be another heir?” Draco asked and Darius shrugged his shoulders.

“As far as I know I am the last heir,” he said.

The next day Darius was sitting in the Transfiguration class where McGonagall was showing them all how to turn an animal into a water goblet.

“One two three. Vera verto,” McGonagall demonstrated and turned a bird into a beautiful water goblet. Darius and the others watched and laughed when Weasley turned his poor rat into a cup hybrid with fur and a rat’s tail.

“That wand needs replacement, Mr Weasley,” McGonagall quipped and went to the front of the class when Granger raised her hand.

“Yes, miss Granger?” McGonagall asked and Granger lowered her arm.

“Professor, what can you tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?” she asked and Darius felt his blood run cold but he masked his discomfort. McGonagall seemed hesitant at first but eventually gave in and began to tell:

“Well, very well. Well, you all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now, three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously. One did not,” she told. Darius petted Megara who was resting on his desk to calm himself as McGonagall continued.

“Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, “pure-bloods.” Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now, according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though, shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin’s view, were unworthy to study magic.” Darius wanted to shake his head. Salazar Slytherin was a believer in preserving the old traditions and did not wish to purge the school so much as educate those that were not of pure blood. The story was painting him in an unjust light but he refrained from correcting the professor.

“Professor? What exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?” Granger asked. McGonagall had a worried look on her face.

“Well, the Chamber is said to home to something that only the Heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be the home of a monster,” she said and Darius wanted to correct her again. The basilisk was not a monster as long as you did not provoke it which someone obviously had.

It was dinnertime when Darius went to the girl’s bathroom and found Myrtle.

“Hello Darius. It’s nice to see you again,” she said with a small giggle. Darius smiled back.

“Hello Myrtle. I need to ask you something,” he said seriously. “Has anyone else been in here and opened the chamber?” Myrtle nodded.

“A girl has been here. She had a book with her and opened the chamber,” she explained.

“What did she look like?” Darius asked.

“She was from Gryffindor and had red hair,” Myrtle explained.

“Weasley,” Darius spoke half to himself and slapped his forehead. Of course. She must have gotten his journal in the tumult at the bookstore. The question was how he was going to get it back.

Harry froze when he heard raised voices; two of them. He cursed that he had not brought his cloak and instead hid around the corner as he peaked into the hallway where he saw Ginny and Darius who seemed to be arguing. Ginny was clutching a leather-bound book to her chest which she seemed to hold out of reach from Darius.

“It is not yours, Weasley,” Darius said, his voice a mixture between anger and distress. “Give it back, please. It was my fathers.” Ginny huffed at the older boy and turned her back on him.

“It is not! It’s mine! I found it amongst my books.” Darius shook his head, his eyes getting sadder by the minute when Ginny would not budge.

“It obviously got there by mistake. Please, give it back.” Ginny glared at Darius over her shoulder.

“You’re a liar, like all other snakes are. You just want it so you can learn my secrets and use them against me. Well, I can see right through you and I will not give it to you!” With that Ginny stormed away and Darius sighed heavily as he staggered back until he hit the wall behind him.

Harry bit his lower lip as he gazed at the Slytherin boy; he looked ready to cry as he rubbed his hands over his face and then pulled his fingers through his hair. Harry finally decided to leave his hiding place and silently walked up to Darius. The Slytherin boy glanced at Harry upon hearing him approach and seemed to collect himself, schooling his face into the usual unreadable expression.

“Spying is a nasty habit, Potter,” he said, sounding tired as he leaned his head against the cool wall behind him. Harry frowned.

“I wasn’t spying.”

“You were hiding and eavesdropping on a private conversation that has nothing to do with you. What do you call that if not spying?”

“Well, I didn’t mean to,” Harry protested. “Anyhow, what was that all about?” Darius glared at Harry and pushed away from the wall to fully face the Gryffindor.

“Like I said, it has nothing to do with you. You may be the Boy-who-lived but everything does not evolve around you, Potter! This is between me and the Weasley girl so stay out of it.” Harry was taken aback by Darius’ harsh tone; Darius usually spoke to him in such a soft voice. Once he was over the shock he glared back at Darius.

“I only asked because I thought I might help,” he defended. Darius let out a bitter, mocking laugh.

“Ah, yes. Harry Potter, the brave golden boy of Gryffindor and saviour of all!” he spoke with bravado. “I do not need your help nor do I want it. I only want to be left alone. Can you do that, Potter, or is it too strenuous a task for you?” Harry’s hands were clenched into tight fists by his sides. Usually people treated him with such respect and kindness and appreciated when he offered his help.

“Fine then!” he snapped. “I won’t help you! Just go back to your slimy snake friends!” The glare Darius sent him looked sharp enough to kill.

“Poor, stupid Gryffindor. I pity you, Potter,” he spoke with a soft but cold voice before he pushed past Harry and walked away, looking as proud and noble as ever.

Harry watched him leave while he tried to calm his anger and irritation. Darius had no right to speak to him that way when he was only trying to help. And what right did Darius have to pity him when he knew nothing about him? He was nothing but an arrogant and ungrateful snake. Harry decided that he would speak to Ginny instead; she would surely tell him what the argument was about and she would be grateful for his help. If Darius saw how Harry was able to help in the situation then he would surely see the error in his previous mockery and apologise to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll is still up on who you would like to be Darius's love interest. I'd love to hear your opinion.


	4. Duelling Club

“Weaslette has your journal?” Draco asked at breakfast and Darius nodded.  
“I asked her about it and she refuses to give it back. I have to get it back somehow. She is the one who opened the Chamber and let the basilisk out.”  
“Why would she do that?” Pansy asked and Darius sighed as he shrugged his shoulders.  
“I do not know. I know it is her though,” he said.

“I’ll bet that the heir is one of the Malfoys,” Ron said as he, Harry and Hermione walked through the corridor.  
“Do you think so?” Harry asked carefully.  
“It makes sense. Their family comes from a long line of Slytherins and they’re pureblood,” Ron explained.  
“How can we prove it though?” Hermione asked.   
“Crabbe and Goyle must know. Maybe we can trick them into telling us,” Ron said. Hermione huffed.  
“Even they aren’t that stupid. I know another way though, but we’ll be breaking about fifty of the school rules and it is dangerous,” she said.  
“What is?” Harry asked.  
“A Polyjuice potion.”

Darius was sitting in the audience with Pansy, Blaise and Theo as they watched Draco’s first Quidditch game against Gryffindor. Even Lucius had come to watch the game and was sitting amongst the teachers.

So far Slytherin was in the lead but it could be anyone’s game depending on who caught the Snitch. Everything seemed to be going fine when one of the Bludgers started to chase after Potter.  
“Someone has bewitched it,” Pansy said as they all watched how Potter tried to escape the Bludger while he and Draco chased after the Snitch. Darius gasped when he saw how Draco flew out from the side of the pitch, his broom lost and he fell to the ground. He hoped his cousin was not hurt but he was also worried about Potter who was still being chased by the Bludger. He left his spot in the audience and moved down to the pitch to check on Draco just as Lee Jordan announced that Potter had caught the Snitch and announced victory for Gryffindor.

“Are you OK?” Darius asked Draco who nodded.  
“A little beaten up but I’ll live,” he said. By then Pansy, Theo and Blaise had joined them.  
“You should go to the hospital wing, just in case,” Pansy said with a worried look on her face. Darius agreed and helped his cousin to stand up.

  
They reached the hospital wing about the same time as Potter who now had lost all the bones in his arm after Lockhart had tried to mend it. Luckily Draco only had a few bruises and could go quite soon but Potter would have to stay the night in the hospital wing after he had drunken down a cup of Skele-gro.

That night Darius heard the basilisk again and the next morning it was announced that a first year had been petrified and was in the hospital wing.

  
A few days later Darius was gathered along with some other students as Lockhart and Snape had created a duelling club.  
“Gather ‘round, gather ‘round! Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves, as I myself have done on countless occasions- for full details, see my published works.” Professor Lockhart said and then turned Snape. “Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now, I don’t want any of you youngsters to worry- you’ll still have your Potions master when I’m through with him, never fear.” Darius rolled his eyes at the comment and Snape looked like he was trying hard not to bite back.

They went up to one another and gave a small bow before they turned around and took a few steps back.

“Now one, two, three,” Lockhart said just as Snape cast Expelliarmus at him which sent him flying back. Darius laughed and cheered his uncle on along with the other Slytherins and some students from the other houses as well. 

Lockhart stood up with bravado, telling Snape how obvious the spell had been and how he would be able to block the spell had he wanted to. Darius did not believe a word he said.

“Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor,” Snape said between his teeth and Lockhart jumped at the idea suggesting Potter and Weasley as volunteers only to be stopped by Snape who said that it was a bad idea on account of Weasley’s broken wand and instead suggested Draco.

Potter and Draco stepped up on the stage and got ready to duel.  
“Everte statium!” Draco called out at the count of three, sending Potter flying back. Crabbe and Goyle laughed as Potter got up.  
“Rictusempra!” Potter shouted casting Draco to fly back as well. Snape helped him up on his feet and Draco raised his wand again.  
“Serpensortia!”

Darius gazed at the poor snake on the duel stage. He did not like that Draco had used that spell to summon the snake; it was scared and confused as it looked around at all the students surrounding it. He bit his lower lip to remind himself not to walk up to the snake and reassure it that everything was fine. He heard Snape offer to rid of the snake but Lockhart stepped up instead, casting his spell before anyone could say anything. Darius wanted to slap the incompetent man as all he did was lightly blast the snake, sending it flying into the air. Thankfully, it was not enough to harm the poor creature too badly but the snake was now even more scared and ready to defend himself.

The snake eyed the students warily, warning them that they were too close and told them all to leave him alone. Darius pitied the snake so much; it was flung into a strange environment and was immediately harmed and threatened. He nearly opened to mouth to speak to the snake to try and calm it down when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he gazed up to see Snape standing beside him, his warm hand gently holding him back. Darius bit his lower lip again as he gazed back at the snake who looked ready to strike one of the students, although Darius did not pay attention to whom.

‘Don’t! Don’t harm him!’

Darius jumped at hearing the words hissed out. The only other live parselmouth that he knew was his father but this was not his father’s voice. He gazed at Potter who was still on the stage, his eyes firmly fixed on the snake as he slowly approached it. Darius felt Snape’s hand tightening on his shoulder as he was no doubt as surprised as himself by what he saw, or rather heard.

The snake gazed at Potter, seemingly surprised itself at Potter’s words but it quickly returned its’ attention to the other students.  
‘Too close! They threaten and harm!’ the snake said, once again ready to strike. Potter continued to walk slowly up to it.  
‘Don’t harm them! It’s not their fault!’  
‘Scared,’ the snake answered and Darius wanted so badly to take it away from there to someplace safe.  
‘So are they,’ Potter answered and while the snake was still on guard it seemed less tense. Darius felt Snape’s hand leave his shoulder as the potions professor went up to the stage and raised his wand at the snake, sending it away. Darius let out a breath he did not know he was holding as he gazed at the spot where the snake had been. He barely heard what the others said before Snape declared the duel lessons over and everyone began to leave.

Snape led Darius and Draco down to his quarters since they obviously had a lot to talk about. As soon as the two boys were sitting down Snape prepared some tea for them and Darius then turned to his cousin, giving him a hard stare to rival Snape himself.  
“Please, do not do that again, ever!” he told Draco who hung his head with an apologetic look on his face.  
“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I was just so worked up,” he said softly. By then Snape had returned and handed a cup of tea to both of them before he sat down as well with his own cup resting in his hands.  
“You have to learn not to get so worked up, Draco. What you did was foolish and you almost caused other students to be harmed by the snake,” he said with a stern voice.  
“The snake was scared as well. He was only trying to defend himself after being harmed,” Darius added with a soft voice and gazed at Snape. “Where did you send it?” Snape’s face softened slightly as he gazed at Darius.  
“He is safe, don’t worry. But you were careless as well, Darius. You almost revealed your secret in front of everyone. We can only imagine how they would react if they found out you are a parselmouth.” Darius nodded in understanding as he gazed down at the surface of his tea. Draco gazed up then.  
“Speaking of that, how could Potter speak to the snake? I thought the only parselmouths were descendants of Slytherin. Does that mean Potter is a descendant as well?”  
“Unlikely but I suppose it is also not impossible.” Snape mused before he took a sip of his tea. Darius gazed up as well, meeting Snape’s gaze.  
“Do you really think he could be related to Slytherin?” he asked, the added “related to me” being left unsaid. Snape merely shrugged his shoulders.  
“It is hard to say. There are, of course, other family lines who are parselmouths but none other in Britain and as far as I know neither of his parents have foreign ancestry. I don’t know how else he could be a parselmouth though since I doubt it was taught to him. He barely even seemed aware that he was doing it, even less what it could mean.”  
“Do you think he even knows what a parselmouth is?” Darius asked and Snape shrugged his shoulders.  
“My guess would be no but it is hard to say for sure without asking him directly.”  
“Then maybe that is what I ought to do,” Darius commented, half to himself. “If he knows what it is then maybe he knows how he became one.”

  
“Potter, wait up,” Darius called as he chased after Potter in the corridor, for once on his own.  
“What is it Malfoy,” Potter asked a little bothered.  
“You are a parselmouth,” Darius said, figuring it was best to just cut to the chase.   
“So I’ve heard,” Potter quipped. “I know what you must be thinking but I did not open the chambers.”   
“It was not what I was thinking at all. Sure, I am curious on how you got that gift, though,” Darius said.  
“I don’t know, OK? A few days ago I did not even know what it was,” Potter answered a little agitated. Darius hummed.  
“I see. But you have always had this gift?” he asked and Potter nodded.  
“As far as I know,” he answered and sighed. “I really must be going.” He pushed past Darius and began to walk away.  
“You are not alone Potter,” Darius called after him. Potter stopped for a second to glance back at Darius before he continued on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.


	5. Polyjuice Potion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this chapter is so short I am posting it right away.

“See?” Ron said as they were standing in the girl’s bathroom. “I told you it had to be one of the Malfoys. He basically admitted it to you.”

“He did not,” Harry protested. “All he said was that I was not alone in knowing parseltongue. It doesn’t necessarily mean that he is the heir.”

“He hasn’t denied it either. After tonight we will know for sure,” Ron said and held up the Polyjuice potion with Crabbe’s hair in it.

Darius smirked softly at seeing “Crabbe” and “Goyle”. No one could mistake those glasses and Myrtle had been letting him in on their plan. He and Draco acted as if they did not know and brought Potter and Weasley to the common room where Darius whispered to Theo to get Snape.

“I can’t believe that they think Saint Potter is the heir to Slytherin,” Draco said playing with the two Gryffindors.

“But you must know who it is, right?” Potter asked.

“Why should I know?” Draco asked with a frown.

“What about you?” Weasley asked Darius who smiled at him.

“I told you before,” he said as he gazed at Potter. “But the heir would never be stupid enough to let himself be known so easily.”

Snape soon came into the common room looking sour. Potter and Weasley tried to flee then when Snape grabbed the nape of their necks.

“And what, pray tell, are you two doing here?” he asked with his silky voice. The two Gryffindors tried to give an excuse to go when the Polyjuice potion began to wear off and Potter’s scar appeared as well as Weasley’s red hair. Snape glared down at them.

“Fifty points each from Gryffindor for sneaking into another house’s common room and a hundred points for illegally brewing a Polyjuice potion,” he said and sent the two Gryffindors running. As soon as they had left Darius and his friends started laughing.

Darius entered the girl’s bathroom and said hello to Myrtle.

“Thanks to you we could catch the two in the act. You should have seen their faces,” he said cheerfully and Myrtle giggled.

“You should have seen Granger with a tail and ears,” Myrtle added and giggled harder.

“I am going down to the chamber now. Please do not tell anyone where I am going,” Darius said with a serious voice and Myrtle nodded. He gave her a smile and then spoke the password to open the chamber. Once inside he called out to the basilisk. The poor thing looked hurt and angry.

‘There, there, my lovely.’ Darius soothed. ‘Who hurt you?’ The basilisk wrapped her coils around Darius much like she had done when they first met.

‘Girl with red hair,’ it answered. ‘She set me out to cause harm.’ Darius seethed at the news. He stayed in the chambers, comforting the basilisk before he went back up where the bathroom was flooded.

“Myrtle!” he called and the ghostly girl appeared in front of him. “What happened here?”

“Someone threw a book at me,” she sobbed.

“Who did?” Darius asked.

“I don’t know. I did not see them. They threw a book right through my head,” she said. “Harry Potter was here earlier and picked it up.”

“What did the book look like?” Darius asked, fearing the worst.

“It was leather bound with a name on the back,” Myrtle explained.

“Oh no,” Darius whispered and hurried out of the bathroom.

“Potter!” Darius called after the other student in the hallway. Potter was with Granger and Weasley as usual.

“May I speak to you alone?” Darius asked. Potter seemed to hesitate for a while before he told Granger and Weasley to walk ahead which they did reluctantly.

“You found a book the other day, Potter, right?” Darius asked and Potter nodded.

“What of it?” he asked.

“That book is mine. It belonged to my father Tom Riddle,” Darius said, hoping that Potter did not know what other name his father went by.

“I don’t have it anymore,” Potter said. “It was stolen from my room today.” Darius sighed. He had an idea who had stolen it.

That same night Darius heard the basilisk again. He snuck out of the dorm, hoping to catch and stop it when he saw Granger, petrified and holding a mirror. Not knowing what else to do Darius hurried back to the dorms.


	6. Down the Chamber

The attack against Granger hit hard. New rules were set by the teachers: “All students will return to their house common rooms by six o’clock every evening. All students will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exceptions.” There were even rumours that the school would have to be closed.

Darius was on pins and needles. He could reveal the so-called monster but he would then risk revealing his true self to everyone and he was afraid of what the consequences of that might be. So far no one had died though but it did not look good for the school to have muggle-borns being petrified.

Darius had written home about the whole ordeal and got a reply from his uncle that they would remove Dumbledore from his post for incompetence at stopping the attacks. The news did little to settle Darius’s nerves. He made up his mind then to tell Potter and take the consequences.

He was just on his way to find Potter when he heard a message:

“All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second-floor corridor, immediately,” McGonagall’s voice was heard through the school.

Darius changed his directions then and instead went to the girl’s bathroom.

“Myrtle, has anyone been through here?” he asked.

“Yes, a girl with red hair,” Myrtle answered. Darius cursed under his breath and opened the chamber and went down.

He found the Weasley girl, unconscious, in the middle of the chamber.

“You foolish girl,” Darius said as he went up to Weasley. The girl was cold as ice.

“I have been waiting for you,” he heard a voice say and saw a figure walk up to him. He knew who it was the moment he laid eyes on him.

“Tom.” The boy smiled at him.

“I knew you would come,” Tom said. He appeared as a live person.

“What have you done, Tom?” Darius asked.

“I did what I had to. That silly girl would not give up the journal so I decided to punish her,” Tom explained.

“Will she die?” Darius asked.

“If I allow it. You see, as she grows weaker, I grow stronger. Eventually I will be more than a memory.”

“You mean you will return?”

“Yes. We will be together again. Father and son,” Tom said with a smile on his face.

“Weasley’s life in exchange for yours,” Darius said, half to himself. He gazed into Tom’s brown eyes, the same as his own. Darius shook his head.

“No matter what this side of you will never be more than a memory. The real you is out there somewhere, waiting,” he said as he went up to Tom and took his hand.

“I know you fear death but this is no life,” he spoke. Tom squeezed Darius’s hand but before he could speak they heard footsteps along the chamber.

“Hide!” Tom said and Darius hid behind one of the snake statues. He peaked out and saw none other than Potter come running towards Weasley and kneel down next to her, trying to get her to wake up.

“She won’t wake,” Tom said as he stepped out of his own hiding place amongst the statues.

“Tom? Tom Riddle?” Harry questioned. “What do you mean she won’t wake up? She’s not…”

“She’s not dead,” Tom interrupted. “But only just.”

“Tom, you have to help me! We have to get her out of here!” Potter pleaded desperately, barely noticing how Tom picked up his discarded wand.

“Why would I do that?” Tom asked. “After all, I was the one who brought her here.”

“The poor little foolish girl should never have had the journal in the first place and when she refused to give it up, I decided to punish her,” Tom explained. “She has acted well as my puppet this whole year; letting out the basilisk and writing those messages on the wall.”

“Ginny did?” Potter asked. “But why?”

“Like I said, it was to punish her. And also to get your attention,” Tom said, giving a small smile.

“My attention? Why me?” Potter asked.

“I wanted to see the wizard who, with no exceptional magical powers could defeat the greatest wizard in the world with nothing but a scar,” Tom said, his voice serious as he used Potter’s wand to push his hair out of the way to look at the lightning scar.

“Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard in the world, not Voldemort!” Harry protested.

“That old fool,” Tom breathed just as a screech was heard and a phoenix arrived, carrying the old sorting hat which it dropped before Potter.

“This is what Dumbledore sends you?” Tom said mockingly as Harry picked up the hat.

‘Intruder!’ was heard throughout the chamber and Potter looked around in alarm.

“We have to leave. The basilisk!” he said.

“It won’t harm me. It recognises its’ master,” Tom said.

“You? You’re the heir of Slytherin!” Potter said in alarm and Tom smiled.

“I am so much more than that,” he said and used the wand to write his name in the air then, with a flourish of his hand the letters rearranged to spell out “I am lord Voldemort”. Tom then turned and smiled at Potter who looked panic-stricken.

“You did all this!” Potter accused but Tom shook his head.

“I told you, the girl did, although under my command,” he said.

‘Intruder!’ was heard again as the basilisk appeared out of the water. Potter hurried away as the basilisk started to chase after him while Tom looked on calmly.

Darius gasped when the phoenix flew up to the basilisk and began to pick at its’ eyes, blinding it.

‘Pain! Pain! Pain!’ the basilisk called out and Darius felt a stab in his chest at seeing the creature in pain as it continued to chase after Potter.

Darius called out in protest as Potter drew a sword out of the old hat intent on killing the basilisk. Darius hurried over to them and stood before the basilisk, protecting it with his own body.

“Potter, do not do it!” he protested. “If it has to die let me do it. It is blind and in pain.”

“Malfoy? Why are you here?” he asked and Darius shook his head.

“Not important right now,” he said and held out his hand for the sword. “Let me put it out of its’ misery.” Potter hesitated for a long while before he finally allowed Darius to take the sword. He went up to the basilisk and stroked her head and she wrapped him in her coils.

‘Hush now my lovely,’ Darius soothed as he raised the sword. ‘I will make it quick for you.’

‘Pain,’ the basilisk hissed and Darius stroked her head once more.

‘I know. It will all be over soon,’ he said and raised the sword and quickly jammed it into the basilisk’s head, killing it instantly. Darius wiped a tear from his eye as he stroked the creature’s head again.

‘Rest now, girl,’ he said.

“How come it did not attack you?” Potter asked and then gazed at Tom. “Tom? You said the journal was your fathers.” He gazed at Darius again, the realisation hitting him.

“You’re Voldemort’s son!” he cried in alarm. Darius nodded and stood by Tom’s side, feeling how Tom placed a hand on his shoulder. Potter hurried over to the girl again.

“Let Ginny go!” he ordered as he glared at Darius and Tom.

“Or you will do what, Potter?” Tom asked. Darius gazed at Potter and then at the journal in the girl’s hand.

“Amazing what a mere book can do, isn’t it?” he said and Potter took the hint and grabbed the book and began to tear out the pages. Darius stepped back and saw how Tom began to disappear, like pages burning in a fire.

Potter tossed the book aside as Darius kneeled down next to him.

“Hurry up! Take the girl and get out of here,” he ordered.

“What about you?” Potter asked. Darius shook his head.

“I’d rather not have people know about my involvement in this. It is better that they believe that Gryffindor’s golden boy saved the day again,” he said and hid away just as Weasley began to come to. He watched as she and Potter left the chamber before he went back and picked up the pieces of the journal and watched how the pages reattached themselves again until the book was completely whole again.

“Poor Potter believing that merely tearing the pages would destroy you,” he said and held the journal to his chest. “I will see you soon.”


	7. Epilogue

Potter was celebrated as a hero once more as he returned with the Weasley girl alive and the draught was soon made to get everyone out of their petrified state. Dumbledore was back as headmaster despite Lucius’ attempt to remove him and the gamekeeper was back as well from Azkaban. Everything was back to normal but Darius was restless. There was one thing he needed to do.

“Potter!” he called out to the boy in the hallway. The boy was with Weasley and Granger as usual.

“May I speak to you in private?” he asked. Potter hesitated before he told his friends to walk ahead which they did reluctantly. Darius pulled Potter into an empty classroom and turned to face him.

“You have not told anyone? About my heritage?” he asked and Potter shook his head.

“You may be Voldemort’s son but I do not believe that you are evil,” he said. “You helped me down in the chamber.”

“You see why it must stay between us though, right?” Darius asked. “If people knew…”

“I won’t say anything. I swear,” Potter assured and Darius smiled.

“Thank you, Potter,” he said.

“You’re welcome, Malfoy.”

Darius and Draco returned home at the end of the term.

“Dobby!” Lucius called out once they were back at Malfoy manor. “Take care of the trunks, will you?” The little elf did as he was told.

“It appears that Dobby has caused some mayhem of his own this year,” Lucius said as they continued to the lounge. “He had tried to keep Potter away from Hogwarts.”

“Why would he do that?” Darius asked.

“Dobby used to serve the Potters before they died. Dobby used to help care for young Harry. I guess old habits die hard,” Lucius explained.

“Why would he think that Potter was in danger?” Draco asked and Lucius shrugged his shoulders.

“Perhaps he heard what happened last year,” he suggested and summoned some tea for them to drink. Darius hummed into his teacup. Dobby may know more than he let on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two is finished. I apologise for any mistakes or if it felt rushed. I finished writing it in a day.
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently working on part four of this series and wanted to ask if you wanted to see Darius have a love interest/date to the Yule ball. Please comment.


End file.
